


20. Střípky všedních dní

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, Slash, Weirdness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Jak jde čas s hochy z Baker Street... A pár klíčových momentů jejich nového společného života.





	20. Střípky všedních dní

Další měsíce s sebou kromě už zaběhnuté rutiny přinesou jedno Sherlockovo velké vítězství – konečně se mu podaří přemluvit Johna, aby praštil s klinikou, kterou už před dlouhou dobou začal regulérně nesnášet, a stal se jeho oficiálním detektivním partnerem. Placeným partnerem, čemuž se John celé měsíce brání jako lev. Nechce být jen příživníkem na Sherlockově práci, na které cítí, že má jenom minimální podíl, chce svoji vlastní!

Situace začne hrát Sherlockovi do karet ve chvíli, kdy na okraji Londýna začne vznikat nové sanatorium zaměřené na péči o traumatizované pacienty – většina je z řad bezpečnostních složek, vojáci, policisté, hasiči, ale výjimkou nejsou ani sami lékaři z nejrůznějších dobrovolných misí a další profesionálové, s kterými život nepěkně zametl.

Jakmile se o něm John dozví, hned ví, že je to práce pro něj jako stvořená, že by se na ni hodil profesionálně, lidsky i svojí vlastní zkušeností. Jede se tam podívat a je okouzlený jak prostředím obklopeném zelení, tak zapáleným personálem, který se tolik liší od zpruzených doktorů z kliniky. A nakonec i samotnými pacienty, s kterými má mnoho společného. Tady by jeho práce měla smysl, cítí, tady by mohl něco doopravdy změnit, ne jenom prohlížet zarudlé krky a unudlené nosy a nechat si nadávat nerudnými důchodci a demolovat ordinaci nevycválanými dětmi. Tady mohl být jak užitečný, tak šťastný.

Problém jsou ovšem peníze – provoz sanatoria je dotován velmi málo, náklady jsou velké a platy více než mizerné. Většina lékařů tu je na vedlejší úvazek, ze zájmu, studijních účelů, nebo dobročinných pohnutek. To si John ve své finanční situaci ovšem nemůže dovolit, a tak zklamaně odjíždí zpátky domů a snaží se pustit celé sanatorium z hlavy.

A tehdy Sherlock vycítí příležitost a znovu Johna přemlouvá, snáší všechny argumenty, na které si jenom vzpomene – a k tomu mu dává více prostoru se na případech podílet, aby už konečně získal pocit, že si za to nějakou odměnu zaslouží. A jeho snaha brzy nese ovoce - John nakonec kapituluje, nabídku přijme a kliniku nadobro opustí.

Následující měsíc si užívá volnosti, naplno se věnuje případům a sám je překvapený, jak velkou úlevu cítí. Ani už nevnímal, jak moc ho jednotvárná práce ubíjela… Navíc se jim zrovna „náhodou“ sejde spousta případů z lepší společnosti, která více než dobře platí, takže i jeho bankovní účet příjemně pookřeje a zbytky dluhů rychle mizí.

John je spokojený, že to zrovna tak dobře vyšlo, a znovu se vydá do sanatoria, aby se tam domluvil ohledně nástupu. Přijmou ho s nadšením, a tak se začíná zabydlovat, překvapený, jak rychle do místní rutiny vklouzne. Rozumí si s kolegy i pacienty, kteří ho milují a brzy se mu otevírají víc, než komukoliv jinému. V původním odhadu se nespletl, ta práce opravdu má smysl a očividně je pro ni jako stvořený. A je to sakra dobrý pocit.

Sherlock s radostí i hrdostí pozoruje, jak John do práce místo otrávené rezignace vyráží s nadšením a profesionální uspokojení z něj dělá ještě více imponujícího muže, než byl předtím. Spokojený, sebevědomý doktor Watson. Jeho John.

Sám má plné ruce případů, které řeší i bez Johna – na sólové výpravy si ovšem nechává ty běžné případy řadových klientů, které řeší bezplatně. Ty nabubřelé humbuky kolem rodinných šperků, šlechtických skandálů a mizejících snoubenců bohatých slečinek, které přináší tučné honoráře s pěkným držhubným jako bonus, si šetří na výpravy s Johnem. Vlastně jich celkově bere mnohem víc, než kdy dřív, i těch méně zajímavých, které doktorovi představuje v… řekněme trochu přibarvenější podobě. Naštěstí se zdá, že si toho John nevšimnul a naopak je rád, že se jeho finanční situace lepší a nepřipadá si jako přítěž.

*

Jistou tradicí se už staly i víkendové obědy s Mycroftem. Ty naopak inicioval John a oba bratři reagovali otrávenými obličeji, ale ve skutečnosti to zase taková strašná otrava není. Až by se dalo říct, že některé jejich diskuze jsou celkem zajímavé. A někdy je to i zábava. A občas ho Mycroft i překvapí nějakou nečekanou dedukcí a jindy zase vzpomínají na spoustu zajímavých věcí, které společně zažili…

Sherlock si dává pečlivý pozor, aby se netvářil, že je z toho snad nějak zvlášť u vytržení, ale pravdou je, že se ledy postupně lámou...

Neděje se to přes noc ani v řádu týdnů, ale bratři Holmesové si k sobě postupně zase začínají nacházet cestu.

*

Johna čeká šok jednoho pozdního večera, kdy na Sherlocka čeká ve společné posteli a únavou se mu už klíží oči. Konečně bouchnou dveře, zazní pár kroků a detektiv si k němu vklouzne pod peřinu. Nahý. Úplně. John ztuhne překvapením, spánek náhle zapomenut, a snaží se dělat, jakoby nic, ale co naplat, plaší se mu tep i dech. Tak nějak už přestával doufat, že na tohle kdy dojde…

Sherlock mu stáhne pyžamové kalhoty, obejme ho a pocit nahé kůže na kůži bez rušivých oblečených částí je tak neuvěřitelně slastný, že John blahem zasténá a zavře oči. Není si jistý, co přesně Sherlock chce, možná se chce pro začátek jenom objímat a usnout, což by mu rozhodně rád dopřál, jen si není jistý, jestli v současném stavu bude usnutí vůbec schopný.

A Sherlock jakoby to tušil – i když on to nejspíš vážně tuší – ho obejme zezadu, začne ho líbat na krku, hladit po hrudi a břiše, až sjede rukou do klína a sevře ho ve své velké dlani. Nikam nespěchá, ale jeho dlouhé prsty jsou tak šikovné a tvrdý penis přitisknutý k Johnově zadku tak vzrušující, že stačí trestuhodně málo, aby se John prokřičel k vrcholu. Sherlock ho trochu otře a znovu ho obejme a zavrtá mu nos do voňavých vlasů - a tentokrát už John nemá s usnutím sebemenší problém.

Probudí se stále ještě v objetí a příjemné procitnutí se záhy zvrtne v ještě příjemnější ranní rozcvičku.

Éra oblečení do postele definitivně skončila.

*

 Když štěstím zářící Molly přinese na Baker Street svatební oznámení, John jí s upřímnou radostí gratuluje, paní Hudsonová se nadšeně tetelí a vyptává se na šaty a dort a výzdobu, a dokonce i Sherlock se vybičuje k dokonale zdvořilému chování bez kousavých komentářů o zkostnatělých společenských zvycích, míře rozvodovosti a rozšířenosti cizoložství.

Pro novomanžele složí překrásný svatební waltz, který jim na místě zahraje, načež si s dojatou Molly sám zatančí a s polibkem na tvář jí popřeje všechno nejlepší do společného života. Molly slzí, paní Hudsonová se usmívá a John se dme pýchou, jako by polidštění Sherlocka Holmese bylo čistě jeho zásluhou.

Zbytek večera pak protančí se Sherlockem sám a je to stejně opojné, jako byl jejich první tanec tehdy na Baker Street. Akorát teď se k sobě mohou tisknout po libosti, hladit se a líbat, z čehož se v kombinaci s vlahým letním večerem a celkovou atmosférou Johnovi podlamují kolena.

Domů odchází mezi posledními, ruku v ruce, v povznesené náladě. Sotva se za nimi zabouchnou dveře, prsty se nedočkavě roztančí po knoflíčcích a zipech, zaboří do vlasů, rozběhnou po holé kůži. Těla se k sobě hladově tisknou, rozpálená celodenní blízkostí, všechny smysly zostřené na maximum. John, stále jakoby opilý, šeptá Sherlockovi do kůže spoustu něžných slov, za která by se jindy strašně styděl, ale dnes prostě musí ven.

Sherlock se sice na nijak zvlášť košatou odpověď nevzmůže, zato Johnovi neunikne, jak se mu začínají třást ruce, silně si skousne spodní ret a zuřivě zamrkává otravnou vlhkost v očích. Pozoruje ho, v hrudi narůstá euforie a má pocit, že se musí každou chvíli rozletět ve švech – jak je proboha možné, že je tak neskutečně zamilovaný? Kde se v něm všechna ta láska a něha bere? Copak něco takového vůbec jde? A proč o tom nikdy dřív nevěděl?

Tlaková vlna vyvrcholení ho vzápětí smete takovou silou, že slast hraničí s bolestí, John se prohýbá do luku a křičí a křičí, a když konečně spadne bezvládně do polštářů, z očí se mu hrnou slzy. Nejprve jen volně tečou, ale po chvíli už se rozvzlyká naplno. Nepláče smutkem ani bolestí, vlastně ani štěstím ne, jen intenzitou emocí, které ho naplňují po okraj a prostě musí někudy ven.

Připadá si jako úplný magor, ale Sherlock se k němu přitiskne, hladí ho po vlasech a tentokrát šeptá spoustu něžných slov on jemu, což Johnovo rozpoložení rozhodně nevylepšuje.

Ráno z nich budou zase dokonale cyničtí britští gentlemani, kteří pro podobný cukrkandlový patos mají leda výsměch a pohrdání… ale tím si teď tuhle křehkou chvíli zkazit rozhodně nedají.

*

„Máme ti v práci takovou ženskou,“ začne jednoho večera John a Sherlock se na něj podívá se zvednutým obočím. „A?“

„Šéfuje celýmu oddělení, je to taková upjatá, strohá, poněkud feministicky laděná dáma z lepší společnosti. Skoro nikdo ji nemusí, ale já jsem s ní párkrát seděl u oběda, a když ji člověk trochu líp pozná, tak zjistí, že je fakt chytrá, sakra dobrá v tom, co dělá, a dokonce je s ní i docela sranda. V jistých mezích,“ uchechtne se. „Ale má ráda operu a dostihy a všechny tyhle snobský srandičky.“

„Fascinující,“ protočí oči Sherlock. „Více detailů, prosím!“

„No a tak jsem si říkal,“ nedá se odradit John, „že by se mohla naprosto dokonale hodit k Mycroftovi.“

Sherlock si vyprskne čaj do klína. „K Mycroftovi? K Mycroftovi se nemůže hodit absolutně nikdo, leda možná figurína s tím jeho slavným deštníkem zaraženým hluboko do-“

„Ale dej pokoj,“ okřikne ho John. „Naopak si myslím, že by Mycroftovi prospělo… mít, ehm, nějakou společnost. A taky si zašukat, že jo, to pomáhá očividně všude,“ sjede Sherlocka významným pohledem. „A koneckonců jí by to prospělo taky a třeba by pak byli oba trochu snesitelnější…“

„Anebo taky ne a ty je budeš dohazovat a pak nám tady vytočený Mycroft z pomsty nasadí štěnice nakažený skvrnitým tyfem nebo tak něco a ty budeš mít peklo i v práci,“ odsekne Sherlock. „Johne, ne. Zapomeň na to. To je hrozně, ale hrozně blbý nápad a nemůže to dopadnout dobře!“

A protože John má Sherlockovy názory v posvátné úctě, hned na příští oběd s Mycroftem se sejdou i s doktorkou Millingtonovou. Tu na něj John vylákal pod záminkou možnosti získat lepší financovaní pro sanatorium, tedy pokud se jí ovšem podaří dostatečně zapůsobit na významného zástupce britské vlády.

To by se ostatně sakra hodilo i ve skutečnosti, a tak John vlastně ani nelhal. V podstatě.

A jelikož se k tak delikátnímu tématu nelze dostat jen tak bez úvodu, brzy si Mycroft s doktorkou porovnávají názory na Pucciniho a nejnovější inscenaci japonské opery Yuzuru a další strhující témata, u kterých má John co dělat, aby si neopřel hlavu o stůl a nezačal hlasitě chrápat. Nebo lkát. Doktorka i Mycroft se naopak dostávají do ráže a původně zdvořilostní konverzace se mění na debatu s opravdovým zápalem. John se na Sherlocka skrz mlhu otupění vítězoslavně podívá, o to úlevněji, že konečně přinesli první chod, a tak se má čím v té příšerné nudě rozptýlit.

U druhého chodu přejdou na dostihy, pokud si John myslel, že se na financování sanatoria dostane alespoň u dezertu, ošklivě se spletl. To přijdou na řadu Alpy a vyhlášená lyžařská střediska, z nichž ovšem některá mají naprosto skandální úroveň služeb, ačkoliv se snaží tvářit jako vhodná pro lepší společnost. John má sto chutí si do krční tepny zabodnout dezertní vidličku a ukončit svoje pozemské trápení, zatímco Sherlock se pozorováním horlivě se snažícího bratra naopak velmi dobře baví.

Když se konečně vypotácí z restaurace, Mycroft se gentlemansky nabídne, že dámu doprovodí, zatímco John netouží po ničem jiném, než si v nějaké zaplivané čtyřce dát tolik zteplalého piva a panáků z upatlaných sklenic, že mu poslední tři hodiny vybrané konverzace a taje složení vybraných vín vygumují z hlavy.

Na druhou stranu se ovšem zdá, že jeho oběť nebyla marná – když jde druhý den sondovat, jak že to dopadlo s tím financováním, dostane se mu neurčité odpovědi, že je ještě brzy na to dělat nějaké definitivní závěry, nicméně že situace vypadá nadějně. Ale ještě bude potřeba s panem Holmesem ledacos dalšího probrat…

Doktorka si udržuje pečlivě neutrální výraz, ale oči jí svítí a vypadá úplně jinak než včera, a tak John přikývne a jde si zase po svých, ovšem neubrání se potěšenému úsměvu s nádechem samolibosti.

 _Schválně, kolik těch jednání s panem Holmesem bude ještě potřeba, než všechno dostatečně proberou, pomyslí si pobaveně_. Možná by se o jejich počtu mohli se Sherlockem vsadit.

*

„Já to nechápu,“ řve Sherlock frustrovaně o pár dní později a splašeně rázuje obývákem sem a tam. „Musel to být ten bratranec, prostě musel! Jenže má alibi! A dobrý! Nezpochybnitelný! Ale musí být falešný!“ zajede si oběma rukama do vlasů a vztekle si je prohrabuje.

Na chvíli se vrátí k mikroskopu, nadává vzorkům, načež všechno z desky stolu zuřivě smete na zem.

John si povzdechne. Trvá to už třetí den, případ se nehýbe, Sherlock nejí, nespí, lítá bytem jako tygr v kleci a do zdí nestřílí jenom proto, že mu John prozíravě hned první den stopil zbraň.

„Já se z toho vážně zblázním,“ řičí detektiv a rozkopává krabice s papíry naskládané na zemi. „Dělej něco, Johne, proč sakra nic neděláš?“

„Protože je paní Hudsonová doma,“ odsekne John. „Dej tomu deset minut.“

„Jakých deset minut? Co to blábolíš?“ podiví se detektiv. „Leda že by to byla ta sestra, jenomže to nesedí, protože-„

„Za deset minut paní Hudsonová odchází,“ přeruší ho John. „Až pak budu něco dělat. Protože ty u toho budeš křičet tak, že by to rozhodně slyšela… A půlka ulice taky.“

Sherlock mu věnuje zmatený pohled, zavrtí rozladěně hlavou a dál rázuje místností a chrlí ze sebe nesouvislé věty.

Když vchodové dveře konečně bouchnou, John Sherlocka zastaví nevybíravým polapením do náruče. Detektiv se ošije. John ho políbí a rukama sjede na ten pevný kulatý zadek, což Sherlocka výjimečně nepotěší, ale ještě víc rozzuří, i když jisté části jeho anatomie mají na situaci jiný názor.

„Na to mám teď tak náladu,“ utrhne se, „kdybys byl co k čemu, tak bys-“

Ale to už s ním John praští o zeď, jedním prudkým pohybem mu stáhne kalhoty i spodky, klekne si před něj a jedním hladkým pohybem ho poprvé v životě vezme do úst.

Sherlock zalapá po dechu šokem z tak bezostyšného útoku na své nejintimnější partie i z výbuchu nezvyklých pocitů, které ho oslepují svojí intenzitou. Za pár sekund už se veškeré myšlenky na odpor rozplynou, hlava mu ztěžka bouchne dozadu o zeď a kolena se podlomí…

A křičí přesně tak nahlas, jak John předpovídal.

.

Když se Sherlock probere z dlouhých minut opojení a jeho mozek neochotně naskočí, trvá to jen několik vteřin, než vytřeští oči a prudce vyskočí na nohy. „No jistě! Ten prodavač a ten jejich strýc jsou jedna a ta samá osoba! Proto jsme si mysleli, že- Johne, oblékej se, okamžitě vyrážíme!“

John na sebe spěšně natahuje oblečení, hledá peněženku a nemůže se ubránit samolibému úsměvu. Tak tahle se prosím restartuje jeden z nejgeniálnějších mozků dnešní doby! Takhle se dá ten našlápnutý magor konečně přinutit na chvíli sklapnout… To je tedy rozhodně dobré vědět.

*

Na druhou stranu i Sherlock velmi záhy zjistí, že sex je mocná zbraň, která se dá šikovně využít, aby přivedl Johna na jiné myšlenky, když je to zrovna potřeba. Hodí se i jako přesvědčovací nástroj, k usmiřování, na odvedení pozornosti, a dokonce i na boj proti nudě. A John, ačkoliv není tak tupý, aby mu nedošlo, že je manipulován, sebou manipulovat klidně nechá. Protože… co si budeme povídat, Sherlock stejně dosáhne svého, ať tak, nebo onak, a neexistuje moc příjemnějších manipulačních technik.

A navíc - Sherlock je sice pořád ještě trochu nesmělý a vyplašený a je poměrně dost oblastí, kam se pustit stále neodváží, ale je to stále Sherlock Holmes. Geniální, extrémně všímavý detektiv s hbitými prsty houslisty. A absurdně plnými rty. A oboje se po už po několika prvních, nesmělých pokusech naučil používat naprosto zničujícím způsobem.

Jeho pozorovacímu talentu neunikne jediné citlivé místo, jediný dotek, pohled, slovo nebo zvuk, který Johna vzrušuje, a všechny je nemilosrdně využívá proti němu. Se svojí typickou precizností neochvějně míří najisto a nikdy nestřílí vedle. Navíc ho sice omezují limity vlastního těla a přecitlivělých smyslů, zato společenské konvence a představy ani trochu.

Vlastně asi ani netuší, co je podle obecně zažitých norem v posteli přijatelné, a co už je fuj, a tak se tím nedá, na rozdíl od Johna, sebeméně znervóznit. Cokoliv se Johnovi líbí, to je v pořádku…

A tak bývá zkušený John, vyhlášený kanec tří kontinentů, občas studem rudý až za ušima, když mu nesmělý panic Sherlock nonšalantně provádí některou z věcí, o které se i sám sobě stydí připustit, že ho vzrušuje. Natož, aby to kdy přiznal někomu jinému. Jenže před Sherlockem neutají prostě nic, čte v něm jako v otevřené knize, a tak si John místo zkušeného rutinéra, zvyklého vždy odvést solidní výkon s dostatečně uspokojivým výsledkem, znovu připadá jako nadržený puberťák, který teprve poznává vlastní tělo, zažívá smrště nesnesitelně intenzivních pocitů a libido mu lítá někde na úrovni průměrného středoškoláka. Permanentně nadrženého středoškoláka. On, kterému ještě před ani ne rokem stačil umírněný sex jednou, dvakrát týdně, žádná velká divočina a vždycky věděl, co může čekat!

Tak to se tedy rapidně změnilo. Teď pro změnu nikdy absolutně netuší, co se na něj v nejbližších minutách chystá - a kombinace Sherlockovy stydlivosti ohledně vlastního těla a ochoty dělat úplně cokoliv s tím jeho je naprosto smrtící.

Když se prokřičí dalším zničujícím orgasmem, tváře planoucí studem, ovšem vzrušení vybičované k nepříčetnosti, má co dělat, aby vůbec zůstal při vědomí. Bezvládně leží v posteli, zpocený, vyždímaný z poslední kapky energie, mozek vygumovaný, jako by mu v něm někdo odpálil granát…

A pak mu zamlžený pohled sjede na Sherlocka, který se k němu tulí – kudrny rozcuchané, rty naběhlé od líbání i mnoha dalších věcí, oči přivřené, dech stále ještě zrychlený a na tváři absolutně nevinný výraz.

John vyrazí podivný neidentifikovatelný zvuk, chraptivě se uchechtne a vzápětí se hystericky rozesměje.

Jeho úplně vymetená, prázdná hlava se zmůže na jednu jedinou, zato pořádně děsivou myšlenku:

 

Bože. Stvořil jsem monstrum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Na všechny názory už se netrpělivě těším! :)


End file.
